1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pressure sensor transmitters, and more particularly to a single mounting bracket capable of securing transmitters of various distinct configurations within a manufacturing environment.
2. Background Information
Throughout this application, various publications, patents and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
Electronic pressure transmitters are widely used in the field of factory automation, and generally refer to electronic pressure transducers capable of generating an electrical output in the range of 4-20 mA. These transmitters may be used to capture pressure data from a manufacturing process, and then transmit the data to an electronic factory automation system.
Pressure transmitters are typically configured to measure absolute pressure, gauge (or gage) pressure, and differential pressure (DP). Due to their distinct constructions, DP transmitters and Gauge transmitters generally have distinct mounting requirements. Mounting requirements may also vary among manufacturers. Generally speaking, most DP transmitters fall into two distinct configurations, known in the industry as bi-planar and coplanar. This terminology was based on the historical placement of pressure diaphragms within the particular transmitter types. Today however, this terminology simply refers to particular mounting interfaces, regardless of the internal construction of the transmitter.
The bi-planar pressure transmitters typically have a mounting interface that utilizes a ‘DIN’ style mounting pattern of four 7/16 inch diameter bolts on a rectangular bolt pattern of 2.126×1.626 inches. The coplanar pressure transmitters generally use two ⅜ inch diameter bolts spaced approximately 3.35 inches apart.
Gauge and absolute pressure transmitters also use various mounting techniques. Many use a conduit hole in their housings for mounting, i.e., they simply mount onto a conduit coupling the sensor to the process. Others mount by clamping the body of the transmitter to a bracket, while still others mount by bolting the transmitter directly to a bracket.
Currently, installation and maintenance personnel must stock a wide variety of transmitter mounting hardware in order to install and maintain a typical factory automation system. This requirement is not only relatively cumbersome, but also tends to increase inventory costs, due to increased storage space and tracking requirements.
Thus, a need exists for a single mounting device and system that may be used to fasten a wide variety of transmitters of various interface types.